Adelante, Baz
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Baz no envejece, pero Simon sí. Y todos sabemos lo que eso significa... (Angst, angst y más angst.)


**Disclaimer** : bueno, los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rainbow Rowell.

 **Palabras** : Word dice que 785.

 **Nota inicial** : pues que Rainbow Rowell es genial y _Carry on_ es un rayito de sol, así que aunque llevaba algún tiempo descolgada de esto, un mínimo homenaje le tenía que rendir, aunque fuese a mi manera; más que nada para sacarlo de mi cabeza y seguir adelante yo también (porque, en serio, no he podido pensar en otra cosa xD).

* * *

 _Adelante, Baz_

 _Por FromTheFuture_

* * *

 **V** eintitantos. La edad aproximada en la que dejó de envejecer. Noventa. La edad exacta en la que el mago más poderoso que el mundo hubiera visto jamás cerró definitivamente sus ojos. Diez años han pasado desde entonces.

Era algo que se veía venir; _ventajas_ de ser inmortal. Tienes tiempo de sobra para ver morir a tus seres queridos.

El funeral fue algo privado y sencillo. Penny, sus hijos y nietos, unas pocas palabras, muchas lágrimas. Con el tiempo, el mundo mágico había preferido olvidar el nombre de Simon Snow; demasiados fantasmas, demasiados malos recuerdos, demasiado dolor. Así que su fallecimiento no causó ningún revuelo. Su cuerpo fue cremado un precioso y soleado día, de esos tan especiales y llenos de magia que se ven tan poco en Londres, y aquella noche Baz cogió el coche. Solo. Las cenizas de Simon en el asiento del copiloto.

Trazaba un camino tan antiguo que creía prácticamente desterrado de su memoria, y sin embargo, tan familiar para él que podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados. Lanzó una breve mirada a la urna y ahogó un sollozo, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Tyrannus Basilton Grim-Pitch recorrió por última vez el camino hasta Hampshire, hasta aquella vieja mansión que nunca había sido del todo su hogar, aquella madrugada, llorando amargamente, derramando toda su alma en la desierta oscuridad de la noche. (¿Tenía alma? Simon le había hecho creer que sí, pero en ese momento deseó no tenerla.)

Cuando llegó, el reloj indicaba las cinco de la mañana. Detuvo el coche y apagó el motor, pero no salió. Se quedó allí, las manos fijas en el volante, mirando al frente. La última vez que había estado allí, el invierno cubría la tierra y las copas de los árboles con una fría y suave blancura. La última vez que había estado allí, con Simon... Cuando ambos eran jóvenes. Cuando quizá no tendrían ningún futuro, pero lo tuvieron. Por Crowley, no le hacía ningún bien pensar esas cosas, y aun así no era capaz de evitarlo.

Se le hacía difícil respirar en ese lugar, pero no sabía qué porcentaje se debía a la ausencia de magia y cuál al exceso de recuerdos.

Retiró la llave del contacto, cogió la urna con infinita delicadeza y se bajó definitivamente del coche. Pasó de largo la abandonada mansión victoriana, directo hacia el bosque. El que lo había alimentado cuando era joven. El que había estado a punto de ser su tumba una fría noche de invierno, hacía más de setenta años.

El bosque donde Simon y él se besaron por primera vez. Ahora no era nada, un montón de árboles secos. De esqueletos. De muerte.

Parecía lo apropiado, después de todo. Ambos estaban muertos ya.

" _No estás muerto_ " le solía recordar él todas las noches. " _No estás muerto_ ".

Pero ahora él ya no estaba, y Baz sentía que cualquier vida que hubiera podido conservar se había esfumado también.

Abrió la urna.

—Adiós, Snow. —Inspiró profundamente tratando de calmar su temblorosa voz—. Simon, mi amor. Te quiero.

Esparcir sus cenizas en aquel aire muerto le parecía una tremenda ironía, pero había sido su último deseo, así que lo respetó. El viento se las llevó muy lejos, pero el peso de su pecho no se aligeró ni un ápice.

Así que diez años. Como no tenía una tumba, cada uno de ellos Baz compraba un sencillo ramo de gladiolos blancos y los colocaba en un jarrón en el centro de la mesa del comedor de su apartamento. Una formalidad para no enloquecer, un mero rito para mantener vivo su recuerdo.

(Como si pudiera olvidarlo.) (Como si _quisiera_.)

El primer año había sido el más duro. Pasó seis meses sin salir casa, sin apenas alimentarse, sin cazar. Su nieto mayor, que aparentaba entonces casi la misma edad que él y trabajaba en un hospital, le había estado llevando bolsas de sangre y roedores que cazaba en la casa de campo de su prometida los fines de semana. Ardillas. Ratones.

Penny solía llevarle tuppers y comida precocinada, pero él seguía sin probar bocado.

Fue ella la que lo salvó aquella vez, cuando Simon ya no estaba allí para hacerlo, para sostenerle en su caída final.

—Tienes que seguir adelante. Sigue adelante, Baz. Es lo que él hubiera querido —le dijo finalmente un día; y él solo se la quedó mirando, incapaz de discutir.

La sabia, dulce Penny. Ella también se acabó marchando, al final. Todos lo hacen. Todos lo harían.

Salvo él.

Porque no podía morir.

Ese décimo año no fue especial, no fue diferente. Ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente. Ninguno lo era. Había dejado de tratar de distinguir un día de otro.

Porque ya estaba muerto.

* * *

 **Nota final** : sorrynotsorry. Para que os hagáis una idea, el título de este documento era _self indulgent carry on angst._ No tengo nada más que añadir.

Bueno, sí. Dejad un review, desagradecidos. Aunque sea para criticarme (constructivamente), sin vuestras opiniones esta humilde escritora no puede mejorarse día a día.


End file.
